


mari's no good, very bad day

by ghostlygrape



Series: kiss snark bang [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Reveal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygrape/pseuds/ghostlygrape
Summary: after a bad day at work, marinette comes home looking for some sympathy. adrien is happy to give it to her. ;)





	

Marinette had had a no good, very bad day at the studio. Nothing had gone _apocalyptically_ wrong, but nothing had gone quite right either; it was just one of those days. She sighed, letting herself into their empty apartment. She considered putting something on the stove, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. In her current mood, there was a high chance of her burning the building to the ground, and that would be a mess to clean up even with Tikki’s help. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bags by the door, padding to the bathroom in her socks.

There was a little window in their bathroom that looked straight across Paris to the Eiffel Tower. Marinette gazed out at it as she drew a bath and lit some candles. The smell of lavender filled the room and steam started wafting from the bath. She left her clothes in a pile on the floor and went to the bedroom to retrieve the box from beneath their bed. A week ago, she had bought this glass dildo on a whim, but hadn’t had the opportunity to try it out. Until now. She held it in her hands with some trepidation; she wasn’t terribly familiar with dildos and this one in particular was rather intimidating with its various lobes and its substantial weight in her hands. She rubbed it, trying to warm it up, as she headed back to the bathroom. 

She sank into the warm water, problems forgotten for the moment as she let the heat envelop her. Her muscles relaxed and she almost forgot about the item in her hand until she felt the cold tip against her thigh. Right. _Riiiight._ She breathed deeply and sank further into the water. She let the froth lap against her chin, her knees just breaking the surface. She held the object with both hands under the water, running it back and forth across her stomach. The grooves were cold, but not unpleasant, and the rhythm of the back and forth motion was almost comforting. She gripped it with her right hand, using her left to push herself slightly out of the water. Marinette let the tip of the dildo trail down her stomach. As it neared the junction of her thighs, her knees fell apart instinctively. Here, she paused, just feeling the lingering chill of the glass give way to the warmth of the water. She let it drop between her legs, not so much pressing it against herself as just letting gravity do the work. The shock of the cold against her clit made her gasp, then groan as the lobes ran over it one after the other. She dragged it back and forth a few more times, savoring the delicious weight of it against her bud. Every time, it fell a little farther and she felt it teasingly tug against her opening.

Finally, suddenly even, she plunged it into her pussy and let out a sharp cry. The lobes forced her open, the cold of the glass providing a shock to her innermost heat. She took a moment to adjust, feeling herself clench down on the dildo. Slowly, she gave it a few experimental thrusts, focusing on the way each lobe pulled her apart then let her close up again. Marinette decided she liked the feeling of being pulled apart, and started pumping in earnest. Her groans turned into moans, her left hand leaving the bottom of the tub to rub her clit. And yet it wasn’t enough. She didn’t just want to be pulled apart, she wanted to be filled and stretched. She wanted to be fucked, and hard. She wanted Adrien.

She thought of long, lithe fingers against her clit. She thought of the way he felt like a furnace against her skin and the way he slid against her in the dark. She thought of his sparkling eyes and his cock pulsing inside her when he came. She thought of the way his muscles stood out in his leather suit and the way he chased after her over the rooftops. She thought of his ravenous hunger for her, and his insatiable love. She thought--

“I see you’ve gotten started without me,” Adrien said, smirking as he leaned against the doorframe. Marinette’s hands slowed and she turned to face him. She pushed the dildo fully inside herself, biting back a groan at the sudden fullness, and rose from the water. Her cheeks were flushed and the chill of the air against her wet skin made goosebumps appear on her arms, but she held his gaze.

“I was feeling a bit impatient.”

Adrien stepped forward, dropping to his knees in front of her. “And you’ve even begun to replace me,” he pouted, then flicked at the end of the dildo sticking out of her. The vibration made her mouth fall open a little, and his smirk widened.

“I’m not replacing you. This was to hold me over,” she said, pulling him to his feet. She started unbuttoning his shirt and dropped his clothes on top of hers. They made quick work of his pants and socks, throwing them onto the pile as well. Once he was naked, Marinette pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

“Listen. This toy is fun and all but it doesn’t compare to the real thing. It’s got no character,” she complained. Adrien smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Well, I think I can help you take care of that, but let’s not flood the downstairs neighbors, hm?”

Marinette nodded and let him lead her out of the bathroom and onto their bed. She climbed backwards, opening her legs to him as she laid on her back. His eyes traveled the length of body and he licked his lips as he examined the dildo poking out of her. He crawled on top of her, bracketing her face with his arms. He kissed her softly and let his hips drop so she could feel his growing hardness.

He leisurely ground his hips against hers, feeling his cock slowly swell, and peppered her neck and face with kisses. Marinette hummed underneath him in a mix of happiness to have her man on top of her again and wanting him to focus his attention where she needed it most. She loved it when he kissed her neck, but there were more pressing matters on her mind. She let her hips meet his in the middle and felt the dildo push deeper inside her. No doubt the other end was pressing against Adrien’s thigh.

“Ah, Adrien, do you mind?”

He looked down. He saw the way her pussy was gripping at the glass and the layer of her own wetness that coated it. She was so beautiful and so inviting, so he happily obliged her. He crawled down her body, trailing little kisses down her sternum, between her breasts, then down the middle of her stomach. He felt rather than heard her exhale in appreciation. Adrien had a few loves in his life, and noises he managed to draw from her from his position between her thighs were high on the list. He loved wrapping his arms around her legs, holding them open, and making her moan with his tongue. The addition of the dildo did not change any of that.

He wrapped his left arm around her thigh, letting his palm rest on her hip. As his tongue worked on her clit, his right hand pushed and pulled at the dildo. Her gasps became groans then moans as he worked, her fingers twisting into his hair in breathless encouragement. He laved the flat of his tongue from the base of the dildo to her clit, tasting her wetness mixed with the light perfume of her lavender bath. He pushed the dildo inside her and sucked at her bud, then pulled it out and moved his mouth down to lick her juices from the glass. His tongue squeezed inside her with the dildo, and she groaned at the stretch.

“Adrien, please,” she panted, her fingers in his hair winding tighter. He pulled his tongue from her opening and got to work sucking on her clit. His right hand pumped the dildo in and out of her as his tongue worked at her bud. Her moans turned into cries of his name between ragged breaths. “So close, so close, please, _ah_ ,” she gasped. Her hips bucked against his face and her legs clamped down on him. Adrien’s movements slowed, letting her flutter around the dildo and grind against his face as she rode her orgasm.

“Mmm, baby, that was good,” she said, pulling him up to her face. He smiled and let her pull him in for a kiss. They broke apart and she cupped his face in her hands. “That was good, but I still want more.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as Marinette reached down to pull the dildo from inside her. She tossed it aside and pulled him down to her so she could whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Take your pleasure; I want to forget about everything.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. She nodded and bit her lip. “The usual safeword?” he prompted, and she nodded again. He kissed her sweetly before rolling off of their bed. Marinette stayed where she was, leaving her legs spread and watching him with those piercing eyes. Adrien let his eyes roam over her body, committing to memory the curve of her breasts, the dip of her waist, and the rippling muscles under her skin. She was so beautiful; the idea that she wanted to give herself to him made him lightheaded. He just watched as she let her legs fall open further and she propped herself up on an elbow.

“Well, kitten?”

“Relax princess,” he said, smirking again, “I’ll take care of you.” He leaned forward, firmly gripping her hips and pulling her towards him. She pulled her knees up instinctively, but he tsked and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands returned to their place on her hips, guiding her core towards his cock. He ground against her and she sighed softly. His shaft squeezed between her outer lips and her juices coated him as they pushed against each other. He noticed her eyes were beginning to shut, so he pulled back a little. Just far enough to line himself up with her entrance and drive into her in one firm stroke. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp. He gave her a moment to adjust to his girth before beginning to thrust in and out of her. His grip on her hips tightened as he angled her so that he could thrust deeper inside her. Marinette’s hands pushed against the mattress, balling the sheets in her hands and arching her back as he fucked her just right. His cock stretched her, filling her up with his throbbing length until she couldn’t take him any deeper. She groaned as his thrusts quickened and his hands on her hips dug into her flesh, hard enough to leave marks. She felt the tension coiling low in her belly, felt him stirring up that familiar heat, but before the wave could approach a crest, he pulled out of her completely.

With a growl, Adrien flipped her onto her stomach and plunged into her from behind. Her legs started to drift apart, but he pushed them together with his knees. With his hands on the small of her back, he leaned down and growled, “ _Mmm_ Mari, make that pussy tight for me.” She clenched down and cried out when his thrusts sped up, her knuckles going white from the force of her grip on the sheets. She pushed her hair out of her face, but before she could move her arms back, Adrien grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. She arched her back, her breasts bouncing. He fucked her relentlessly, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and pulling her towards him, forcing her to arch her back as far as possible before releasing her completely to fall bodily back onto the bed. It was a show of power; it was Adrien manhandling her the way only he was allowed to.

The idea of submission always appealed to Marinette. She was always so strong, both in and out of the suit, and she liked being on control. But sometimes, it was nice to let go and give herself completely to the one person she trusted most in the world. She loved the way he gripped her ass like he owned it. She loved the way he filled her up so perfectly. She loved the way he made her arch her back so that his cock could push against all her walls at once. His thrusting slowed. He pulled out slowly, then slammed back into her hard enough to make the bed frame shake against her thighs. Again and again he did this, giving her just enough room to want him then stuffing her with his cock. His hand wrapped around her hip, trailing down to that inviting space between her legs. He pushed against her bud, rubbing in circles in time to his cock pumping in and out of her. She groaned, her pussy clenching around his cock in wordless encouragement.

“Ha-harder,” she gasped, “fast-- _ahh_ \--faster. _Fuck_ me, Adrien.” He couldn’t say no to that. Adrien adjusted his hand on the small of her back and started pumping in earnest, his fingers on her clit still keeping time with his hips. He pushed her into the mattress and watched for signs of her approaching her climax.

“What a dirty little mouth you’ve got on you, princess,” he purred.

“It’s all for you. Maybe you should-- _haa--_ teach me a lesso-- _oh fuck!”_ She cried out as Adrien slammed into her, hard. With his chest against her back, he whispered in her ear.

“Is this how you want it? You want to cum all over my cock? You want me to make you quiver with my cock deep inside you, filling you up? You’re so hot, so fucking _tight_ and _wet_ and _perfect_ that I just want to fuck you into this mattress. You’re so beautiful when you’re flushed and _so close_ . Cum for me. Right now. _Cum._ ”

And just like that she was gone. Her toes curled and her mouth fell open in a silent moan. The feeling of her pulsing around him was too much and Adrien fell apart with her. They just laid there for a while, getting their breaths back and riding the aftershocks until their sweat grew tacky and cold.

“Kitten,” she prodded. He realized he was still on top of her and buried deep inside her, so he hurried to pull out and roll over. She took his hand and led him to the shower on wobbly legs. They soaped each other up, relishing the steam and each other's company.

“Can we get pizza for dinner? I was a little preoccupied after work today,” Marinette said.

“We should really cook more.”

“I know.”

“Next time.”

“Next time,” Marinette smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm projecting onto mari, just a little.


End file.
